


Khan Portrait (Benedict Cumberbatch)

by puddlejumper38



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlejumper38/pseuds/puddlejumper38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan using 2B and 3B pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan Portrait (Benedict Cumberbatch)




End file.
